


first time

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: First Time, M/M, Trans Male Character, a hint of piers/marnie, i didnt proofread this i dont care im just letting it free like a balloon in a walmart, yeehaw ive never written pokemon before here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: allister comes to visit piers for something and they end up fuckin'
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Onion | Allister
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	first time

“See, look.. I’ve got two fingers in alrea-- ah, it’s okay, Alli-!… shh..” 

Allister buried his face into the Yamask-shaped cushion he clutched in his arms, attempting to settle down to the best of his abilities. He was sprawled out on Piers’ bed, and the other gym leader was fingers deep in his cunt- a situation Allister had never even crossed his mind before. His heart was racing, he was scared, so absolutely scared, but that made his body react even further. Every time he came back to realizing what was happening, he trembled more, tensed up more. He felt like he was going to absolutely die right then and there.  
“N-ngh, n- no, no more- no more-” He pleaded, but Piers didn’t let up, his long fingers continuing to jackhammer into the poor boy’s cunt, taking a few seconds every so often to pad his thumb against Allister’s twitching nub.  
After a few more minutes of abuse, Piers finally pulled his fingers away, wiping them on his bedsheets haphazardly. Allister was panting so hard, tears having made a large wet spot onto the futon below.  
“..‘m just gonna..” Piers mumbled to himself, whipping out his cock and rubbing the fat head against the younger boy’s entrance. “You’re still so tight, you know that…” His voice was just above a whisper, and would probably be heard a bit better if Allister wasn’t still sobbing from the overstimulation. While he brought a thumb up to Allister’s face to wipe away some of his tears, Piers slowly pushed into his dripping cunt, letting out a soft groan in the process. Oh goodness, yeah, he was still really tight. Allister gave a cry at the motion, his back arching and body tensing up. “H-- hurts- it hurts-” he gurgled between sobs, but Piers just kept going, eventually fitting his entire cock inside. He peered down at the sight, shuddering at how erotic it looked. His dick was fully inside, and it even made a cute little bulge in Alli’s stomach. He gave a quiet chuckle, “Look, Allister, you can see it, nngh, from the outside..” He knew the other wouldn’t look, but wanted to point it out anyways before he began to ruthlessly pound into him.  
Allister writhed as he was fucked, clutching the cushion even harder, almost to the point of piercing the fabric with his sharp fingernails. He bit his bottom lip to try and keep everything held back, but it didn’t help much. He was a mess, covered in bite wounds and hickies from when he first arrived. They just started out talking about an event happening in the region- how did it end up like this? He couldn’t even remember, it happened so fast and the room was spinning, and--  
“A- ah, I think I found your.. spot…” Piers mumbled. And he did; Allister felt like he was gonna piss himself at the feeling. He rolled his eyes back and almost howled like an Arcanine in heat, his body trembling and shaking. He could feel heat rise up in his belly, something he’s never really felt before aside from the few times he’s been at the Pokemon daycare. Piers’ cock was throbbing now, a pulsating sensation deep inside him, and he knew that the next few minutes were going to be the best.. I mean, cumming inside sweet little Allister, the smallest gym leader ever to grace the battlefield? Piers would be lying if he said he didn’t think about it sometimes. Imagining the squeeze of Alli’s cunt around his cock, the quiet whimpers and protests.. Fucking Marnie was one thing; this was on a whole other level of pleasure.  
The older male’s thrusts became sloppy, and he was looking down at Allister like a beast about to devour its meal. Piers was drooling, teeth gritted and expression animalistic, groaning and growling as he lost control over his thrusts, giving a few more hard ruts before arching his back and cumming what seemed like buckets into the small boy. On the other end, Allister was experiencing something for the very first time- an orgasm. Everything felt so weird and new, but not entirely bad. Fuck, wait, no, scratch that.. It was pretty amazing. Allister’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a loud moan, instinctively rolling his hips in an attempt to ride out the feeling of ecstasy, the electricity.  
It took a couple of seconds of trembling and twitching and wriggling, but they both had finally come down from their high. Piers clutched Allister in his noodle arms, flopping back onto the bed and running his fingers through his hair soothingly. Alli buried his face into Piers’ neck, still slightly huffing and panting, searching for soft comfort.  
“Are ‘ya okay.. ?” Muttered Piers, glancing down at the squishy boy in his arms. The boy gave a nod in response, seeming to be at a loss for words. Piers nodded back once, “Get some rest then.. that was a lot for you.. yeah? We’ll deal with everything later..”


End file.
